


Nemesis

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Bittersteel, Brynden came looking for him in a dream, Curses, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, I just love the Bracken/Blackwood dynamics, M/M, Night before Aegor's last battle, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Top!Bloodraven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: "Is this a dream or not?" Aegor complained. "I won't dream this sort of shite." Lying with Bloodraven in Shiera's bed. This is more than just absurd.
Relationships: Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers/Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers, mention of Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Kudos: 14





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [宿命之敌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859143) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328). 



> I'm not a native English speaker, so there might be mistakes and not very fluent or beautiful. Feel free to give me suggestions in the comments!

Aegor lifted his eyelids dreamily, smelling an exotic fragrance of spice. The rain was pouring outside, but the fire burned merrily in the chamber, and the mattress was soft as a cloud. Immediately he knew that he was dreaming, because the Golden Company has no such luxurious condition, and in the Disputed Lands the weather was always dry. But unexpectely, he didn't wake though he realized he was dreaming, so he turned his eyes and glanced around ... and discovered that this was actually Shiera's chamber, and he was lying on Shiera's bed.

This woke him completely. "Woke" might not be very accurate, since he was technically dreaming. He sat up on the bed at once, and found that he wasn't alone. Bloodraven slept at his side, naked as he was, with one eye covered by white bandages. Seeing this, Aegor suddenly felt stings coming from all over his body, along with a soreness that forced him to lie back on bed. This is after the Battle of the Redgrass Field, he realized. Bloodraven lost an eye to him, and he was pierced by many poisoned arrows.

"Is this a dream or not?" Aegor complained. "I won't dream this sort of shite." Lying with Bloodraven in Shiera's bed. This is more than just absurd.

"No, you wouldn't. But you are dreaming," said Brynden.

"What is this? Some black magic of yours? I know those rumors are fucking true, I know it! You and your Blackwood mother, both northern freaks that worship the Old Gods."

"When did you become a pious septon?" Brynden got out of the bed, strolled to Shiera's dresser and started taking off his bandage. Aegor gazed at his slender form, his skin white as weirwoods, the scars on which Blackfyre left behind. His white hair was the color of bones, touching his shoulder and covering half of his winestain birthmark. There was nothing inside his socket when he removed the bandage, just a dark, bottomless hole. Bloodraven had always been this way, unpredictable in the mind. But in his heart, Aegor knew that he understood Bloodraven, understood that there was nothing but that foolish loyalty for their brother Daeron beneath his mask of cunning. He felt his membering hardening at the sight of that muscled back. He couldn't control his impulses - he had not felt lust after he passed a certain age.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I have already visited Shiera," Brynden turned to him and said. "And my Raven's Teeth. Aegon, Duncan and Aemon, all of them. I have said my farewell to all that I know."

Aegor chewed on the words for a moment. "You mean you come to me because you've done everything and felt bored?"

"Well ... you can say that." Brynden crept back on bed, hovering above Aegor and pressed a hand accurately between his legs. Aegor shivered out of shame and fury, but Brynden's hideour red eye seemed to have nailed him there. He managed a cold laugh, and reached out to grab Bloodraven's ass.

"You're at the Wall, aren't you?" He mocked. "With nothing to eat but black bread, blood sausages and porridge, no women except for the whores in Mole's Town, no work besides fighting the wilding in fucking wastelands where even the birds don't shit. Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Sounds fancy, but in truth? You're just the head of a bunch of criminals."

"Indeed. But I'm not at the Wall now, Bittersteel. I'm already quite far from it." Brynden lifted Shiera's spice-fragranced blanket from him. "This will be the last time you see me, though not the last time I see you."

"You think you can spy on me with your one thousand and one eyes without me knowing it?" Aegor hissed. "Not a chance, Lord Bloodraven. I will pluck out your spys one by one, gild their heads in gold and put them outside my tent."

" ... I think I better not try to explain to you the things I plan to do."

There was no wounds on Aegor's body, and he seemed to have returned to his younger form, but Brynden clearly brought back the feel of being poisoned by arrows. He could hardly move, and could only stare in fury and helplessness as Brynden touched him all over.

In truth, they started fucking shortly after they came of age. Back then Shiera was yet to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and Aegor came to King's Landing on his own to serve the royal house as a knight, becoming Bloodraven's nemesis as his mother commanded. They fought for glory on the field and before the king, and later for Shiera's favor. One night after a feast, their emotions suddenly met a tipping point as they stumbled towards the same chamber. They have preserved this physical relationship every since, up until two months before the Rebellion, when at last the war broke out and Aegor was thrown across the Narrow Sea.

Back to the dream, Brynden at first reached into his hole with a finger, and started thrusting when he found a weak spot. This was entirely different with the sex he had with women - Aegor trembled in itching delight, moaning in high-pitched voice uncontrollably, his fingers clutching at the silken sheet. He felt tears on his own cheeks, and this only added to his shame.

"Shiera taught me how to do this," Brynden whispered in his ear. "Sometimes she did this to me when I made her happy, and I, Hand of the King, would weep and beg. Her fingers did what your Blackfyre had failed to do, Bittersteel."

Aegor wanted to curse, but his words turned into screams when he opened his mouth. Brynden withdrew his fingers, lifted his leg to put on his shoulder, and slowly pushed his cock inside Aegor's hole. He fucked him steadily; the sight of Bloodraven so consumed by lust somehow evened out Aegor shame, so Aegor gripped him tightly between his thighs, grabbed a fistful of white hair and pulled him down to kiss him. Brynden seized his hands to pin them on the bed, and started a long sex that Bittersteel wouldn't forget for the rest of his life, in both joy and shame.

Brynden only came inside him until Aegor felt that his soul would be beaten out of his body. Aegor had no idea whether he came or not; he just remember the joy of riding on the top of waves, to be thrown into mid-air time after time, making him empty and at a loss on the inside afterwards. He had no strength to resist when Bloodraven cuddled him and lay kisses on his lips, and could only tangle together with his nemesis, struggling to pull himself together.

"... So you ... just come by to ... fuck me?" Aegor said panting as he finally recovered a little.

"Is that so strange? I have nothing to say to you; you'll be a traitor til the day you die. I do not regret anything I did to you. The only regret I have concerning you is that I've never fucked you with me on top. You should be grateful. You've never been this considerate when you fucked me, you only care for yourself."

Aegor rest a moment before he spoke again. "If you're not spying on me, what did you mean by that 'you can see me but I can't see you?'"

"I said, I will not explain. You just have to remember that this is the last time you see me."

"Curious. I thought you would want to fuck me again."

"I do wish to fuck you againk, now that I've fucked you. But you're near your death, Bittersteel. I've seen it."

Aegor felt no surprise. He knew he was dying. If not on some unlucky mission, on a sickbed.

"I will see you again many times, many." Brynden kissed lightly on his lips. "I will see all the past I share with you, the peaceful ones and the bloody ones. I will call your name and try to touch you, but you will not hear or see me. I will offer to make love like this time, but you will not respond."

Bloodraven sound like a hundred-year-old man. A panic abruptly rose within Aegor. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"No explanations."

"Explain. I command you, Bloodraven." Aegor rubbed at Brynden's shoulders with his jaw.

Brynden lifted his chin. "Look at me, Aegor."

Aegor opened his eyes. The Bloodraven before him was not the same person as the man he saw earlier. He looked older, with stubbles growing on his chin, but white instead of Aegor's dark. His eyes are still one red, one empty. They weren't in Shiera's chamber anymore all of a sudden; they were in a cave covered with vines and plants, lying on soft moss and covered by heavy furs. The weather seemed to be extremely cold outside, but in Bloodraven's warm embrace, Aegor could not feel it.

"I've always envied your eyes. Your angry face was the most ugly thing in the world, but I've always considered your eyes beautiful. The Targaryen violet, like Daeron and Daenerys."

"Like Daemon," Aegor said firmly.

"Our poor half-brother. Provoked by you to betray the king, and this is his end. His line will one day end beneath the sword of a young knight."

"This will not happen. I ensure you." Aegor circled his arms tighter around Brynden's waist. "One day the Golden Company will bring Daemon's offspring and my skull to Westeros, and put the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms on the Iron Throne. One day."

"Perhaps. But it will have nothing to do with you or Daemon's offspring." Bloodraven kissed him, one last time. "Sleep, the brother I hate the most."

When Aegor opened his eyes once more, he was back in his tent in the Golden Company. Dawn had just broke out, and his men were up to ready themselves. All the problems of aging had returned to him; every one of his joints hurt, and his head ached as if it would burst.

"Captain!" His squire called outside. "The target those Tyroshi spoke of has come."

"Coming! Bloody bastards." Aegor supported himself up on the bed, lifted his eyes to see Blackfyre hanging above his bedside.

"Bloody Blackwood bastard." He cursed lowly, grabbed the sword, and went into battle one last time.


End file.
